Screw type jar lids are initially tightly secured and are difficult to loosen and this is particularly the case with reference to persons not having strong hands. It is desirable therefore to have a device which can readily loosen jar lids.
The invention herein relates to a device particularly adapted to receive a jar having a screw lid thereon and to raise said jar and its lid into a holding engagement within a lid receiving member and having electrically driven means rotate said lid receiving means to loosen said lid and said means to withdraw said lid from said lid receiving member.
It is a particular object of this invention therefore to provide a device for loosening a jar lid which device is a convenient size and is easily used by a housewife.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device having a supporting table for frictional engagement of a jar placed thereon, said jar having a screw lid thereon, a lid receiving member spaced above said table, means with limited upward thrust raising said table for holding engagement of said lid within said lid receiving member, said lid receiving member being arranged to automatically accommodate a range of sizes of lids, means lowering said jar and retracting said lid from said lid receiving member.